The Destiny of Two Dark Lords
by Damien Darkstone
Summary: Lord Voldemort attempts to kill Harry Potter but fails. After losing his body he takes him as his heir. As Thanatos Riddle he will attend Durmstrang and discover his destiny in the darkness.Dark!Powerful!Harry. Not Slash!


Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I know that this concept has become pretty cliche but I hoping mine will be different and better. Won't have frequent updates since normal life will take a bigger part in my writing life. I hope you enjoy this.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Lord Voldemort stood in all his glory outside of the Potter family cottage in Godric's Hollow. His hooded black cloak fluttered in the wind. His long black hair played around his pale face while crimson eyes glared at the house in front of him. His supposedly prophetical destruction lay inside. Thinking of the prophecy almost made him scoff, if dark lords did that kind of thing.

To think that after all that he had gone through to get to this point in life, all the time and pain of the different dark rituals, making his horcruxes; to think that it all wouldn't matter because of a simple prophecy, it infuriated him almost as much as Dumbledore still breathing. He admitted at least to himself that he felt a small sliver of fear as well. To think that he, the greatest sorcerer alive, could be beaten by a mere babe. He hadn't felt so vulnerable since he had shed the identity of his former self, the weak, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Two of his most faithful Death Eater's stood beside him; Nicholas Fimere and Bellatrix Lestrange. Standing in front of him almost cowering was Peter Pettigrew. Although he was the reason that they were able to find the house he was still loathed by the Dark Lord, and he knew it. He had only been recruited because he was close to the Potter's and was a relatively weak wizard even if his blood was pure. If it was anything that the dark lord loathed it was weakness. Pettigrew had come to him because he desired what all weak wizards desired: **power**.

"Lead the way Wormtail. We want James and Lily to know who their betrayer is." Voldemort said laughing coldly as he watched Peter hesitantly walk towards the front door.

"Nicholas I want you to stay downstairs with Pettigrew. If he dies I want you to finish off James Potter. If he wins kill Pettigrew anyways. Bellatrix you are to follow me upstairs." Voldemort said.

"Yes my lord." They responded blood thirsty smirks on their faces.

Voldemort walked slowly towards the house. He caught a glimpse of James Potter looking out the window pure terror on his face. He heard Potter yell something and his mudblood wife let out a loud scream.

"Let me open the door for you Wormtail_._" _Reducto _Voldemort thought causing a jet of light to fly from his wand and crash into the door blowing it into sharp pieces. He motioned for Wormtail to enter which he did after a moment of hesitation. He watched with glee and dark amusement as Potter's face showed shock before betrayal and finally anger.

"How could you betray us Wormtail? We were your friends!" James yelled.

"Ha, friends! I was your charity case more like." Peter yelled back before pointing his wand at James. "_Reducto._"

The jet of red light soured towards James Potter but impacted a shield.

"He's all yours Wormtail. Don't fail me." Voldemort said menacingly.

"I won't my lord." Wormtail yelled back with a smile on his face.

Voldemort merely sneered back at him although Peter didn't see it.

"_Incendio_." James yelled at Peter while he was distracted.

"_Protego._" Peter said in time for the shield to block most of the flames. "_Augumenti._ You should have noticed that I turned on you Potter. Not so high and mighty now are you."

"Bella." Voldemort said before motioning towards the stairs. He started walking up them a moment later. He stopped in front of the door with the nursery sign over it. Pointing his wand at it he fired another reductor curse, destroying the door.

_Reducto. Ossis Fragmen. Akan. Occular Reducto. _He thought. The spells coming out in a chain from his wand even before the dust from the door had settled. He was rewarded by a couple of wet snaps and a loud scream of pain. Walking through the door he saw Lily Potter laying on the floor. One of her legs was broken and the bone was sticking clear out of the skin; her right hand was also a mess of shredded skin and bones.

"Lily Potter it's time for you to meet your end." Voldemort hissed.

"Your end will be from my son Voldemort." Lily spat.

"_Crucio._" Voldemort chanted his wand pointed at Lily. The curse hit her in the chest causing her to convulse and let a out scream. He increased the power of his curse and held it until she was just on the brink of insanity.

"Goodbye Lily Potter. _Avada Kedavra._" Voldemort said and watched as the sickly green spell impacted with her body and she expelled her dying breath.

"Now it's only me and you Harry Potter." Voldemort said looking down at the child in the crib. The child stared straight back at him with his eerie green eyes. Power almost seemed to literally roll of the boy to those who trained themselves to sense it. He felt a moment of regret for having to kill such a powerful child before he viciously repressed it.

"_Avada Kedavra._" He intoned. The child's death would at least be painless, he could show that much mercy. He was shocked however when it struck the child in the forehead before bouncing back towards him. Bellatrix tried to push him out of the way but she was too late as the spell impacted his chest.

"AHHHHHHHH!!" Voldemort screamed as he was ripped from his body. He watched as a specter as his body fell to the floor with a dull thud. Bellatrix felt the mark on her arm burning, shooting massive amounts of pain into her body, when her master's soul left his body. Bellatrix let loose a scream of denial and rage before pointing her wand at the little menace that had killed her master. Thinking quickly Voldemort dove into her body ignoring his own pain.

_'Don't Bellatrix.' _He said in her mind.

_'Master?'_ She asked.

_'Indeed Bellatrix, do you think that I Lord Voldemort could be killed so easily? I told you that I had already taken precautions.' _He replied.

_'What would you have me do now master?' _She asked.

_'I want you to make a homunculus of the boy and me. After making the Homunculi, burn them so they won't know that they were the real or not. I want all the books and valuable magical artifacts taken and boxed up. Then you will take the boy, my body and wand then we will leave. _

_When we arrive back at Headquarters you must take my body to the ritual chamber and place it under stasis. Next you will retrieve the cup I gave to you for safe keeping It will be needed for the ritual to return me to my body.' _Voldemort said.

_'Yes master.'_She replied. She twirled her wand and spoke out a long incantation. An unholy black light issued from her wand. It enveloped the body of her master creating an exact replica. She repeated the spell on Harry causing sweat to drip down her forehead. She leaned against the wall to catch her breath. Those spells had taken quite a bit out of her. Necromancy wasn't a skill for the weak, and she had only been taught a little by her lord.

She placed a stasis charm on her master's body before shrinking it and placing it and his wand reverently inside of her pocket which she charmed impenetrable. Waving her wand around in a circle everything began to pack and shrink itself. Shrinking the bags she conjured a baby sling before picking up the now sleeping child and placed him in the crook of her arm under her cloak. She called two of the Dark Lords' personal house elves to pack everything then to take it to the Headquarters. Rushing out of the room she glided down the stairs to see Nicholas standing over the bloody bodies of Peter Pettigrew and James Potter.

The silver mask covering most of his face was covered in spots of blood. His mouth was twisted in a sinister grin, which faltered slightly when he didn't see the Dark Lord.

"Where's the Dark Lord?" He asked.

The Dark Lord left Bellatrix's body and floated in front of his number one lieutenant. He form was like a dark smoky cloud with two glowing crimson eyes.

"I was temporarily removed from my body by Harry Potter." He said.

"What! Did you kill the little bastard Bellatrix?" He snarled.

"No on my orders we are taking the child. He is powerful and might prove useful in the future." Voldemort said menacingly his eyes glowing brighter as he stared at Fimere.

"Yes my lord." He said bowing a little at the waist.

"Come we must leave at once before the old fool gets here." Voldemort said before drifting back into Bellatrix's body. They silently made their way out of the house and passed the ward boundaries before apparating away with two faint _'pop'_s. Reappearing inside of a giant castle Bellatrix rushed to the ritual room. Slitting her palm open with a dagger she rubbed it on the door. Only Voldemort's top lieutenants were able to get inside the room.

The thick golden doors groaned as they opened. The walls were covered in shelves of books and potion ingredients. In the center of the room was two identical stone tables with runes etched into them. Walking into the room she reached in her pocket and fetched out her master's body. She canceled her shrinking charm on the body causing it to resume it's normal size. She reverently placed his wand beside his body on the stone table before backing up. Leaving his servants body once more Voldemort floated in front of them.

"Go and do as I asked Bellatrix. Nicholas gather some more guards to secure the castle. Nothing must interrupt the ritual." Voldemort said.

"Yes master." They both said before bowing.

"Conjure a crib for the child." Voldemort said.

Nicholas waived his wand and conjured a plain wooden crib before conjuring bedding and a pillow. Bellatrix quickly placed Harry inside before turning back to Voldemort.

"I will be back as soon as I can master." Bellatrix said before taking off out of the room. She wanted to get her master back properly as soon as possible.

**o0o0o0o0o**

As the glow receded in the ritual room a metal cup lay cracked and long spidery fingers grasped the bone white wand laying beside it. Lord Voldemort, fully restored, stood from the stone slab on which he had been laying.

"Everyone but Nicholas and Bellatrix leave me." He hissed to the group.

"Yes my lord." They bowed before walking out. His inner circle was allowed to bow at their waists instead of bowing from the floor and kissing his robes. That was unless they displeased him. When that happened though they were met with a swift cruciatus curse if they were lucky.

"Bellatrix, Nicholas, after I perform an adoption ritual on my new son you will be the boys godparents. I expect you to help protect him and teach him what he needs to know. We will be going underground until my heir leaves for his schooling." Voldemort said calmly. "My heir must be prepared if he is to rule by my side."

"Yes my lord." They answered.

Voldemort drew out the runic circle before calmly placing the child in the middle. He picked up a ritual dagger before cutting a rune in the palm of his right hand before doing the same to Harry. He clasped the child hand in his allowing their blood to mix before he began chanting. Magic swirled around the two clearly visible as the rituals power bound them together as blood, as father and son. Voldemort gasped as sweat ran down his face and he stumbled a little.

"My lord are you alright?" Nicholas asked as he rushed to help his lord stand.

"Yes, the boy had more magic that I thought." Voldemort said almost reluctantly, looking down at the boy in small mixture of pride and triumph. '_He has even more raw magic than I do. It is a good thing that I decided to take the boy, if he ever betrays me I will still kill him. If the light side had sensed his potential then he could have become a powerful enemy. Together we will rule the world my son, Thanatos Saltir Riddle.'_

_The End. For Now._


End file.
